


The Call

by waywardwaffle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Sexual Humor, Smut, Top Castiel, dean/cas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwaffle/pseuds/waywardwaffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas always comes when Dean calls.<br/>Dean's incredible, dream-life encounter leads to an incredible, real-life night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> A short one-shot. Have fun! ;)  
> *I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS*  
> (kudos/comments are greatly appreciated)

Dean shifted slightly, muttering imperceptibly in his sleep. He’d had an excruciating day of research, hampered by the fact that Sam was refusing to talk to him. Sam’s resolute stubbornness had led to weeks of awkward, tense, frustrating encounters around the bunker. Eventually, Dean couldn’t stand it anymore; he’d left and had been staying at a motel for the last few days. He desperately craved some ‘stress release’, but it wasn’t like there was anyone to help with that in this shithole.  
However, dreams always proved to be a perfect opportunity for such needs. He continued his quiet sighs as the dream-Dean was roughly shoved to the bed, being stripped of each layer of clothes one-by-one. Dean’s right hand unconsciously drifted down towards his penis, which was beginning to grow stiff under the sheets.  
“Cas,” he moaned, flipping onto his back as the dream-Cas pleasured him, slowly and steadily grinding himself along Dean’s chest. The angel sped up, pushing harder as the passion heightened. They moved in tandem for a while, Dean following in a hazy peace as Cas directed his every move.  
“Cas!” Dean was so painfully, blissfully hard, he didn’t think he could contain himself anymore. “Come on, do it!”   
“Do what?” A quiet, puzzled voice spoke from the corner of the small room. Dean was disappointed as dream-Cas slowed, stopping entirely just before the age faded out. “Dammit, I was just starting to get going!”   
“Going where?”   
Dean’s eyes shot open. “C-Cas..?!”   
There had never been a less convenient time for Cas to respond to Dean’s call.  
The angel strode closer to his bed. “Where were you going?” he queried, narrowing his eyes in genuine confusion.  
“Um…” Dean hurriedly rolled onto his side, facing away from Cas. He pulled the blankets tighter around himself, trying to hide the fact that he was rock-hard inside his boxers.   
“Is something wrong?” Cas sat on the edge of the bed, uneasily shifting his trenchcoat to one side. “Are you in need of anything?”  
Dean wasn’t sure how to respond. “I don’t need anything, Cas, but thanks anyway.”   
“Then why were you calling me?”  
If Dean had to spell this out any more for the guy, he was seriously going to lose it.   
“And why are you aroused?”  
Son of a bitch. Of course the all-knowing angel of the Lord would care to notice, and comment on, his boner.   
“Well, uh, Cas,” Dean cleared his throat. If he thought he was blushing earlier, his face was on fire now. It didn’t help that Cas was peering down at him with concern, piercing blue eyes searing into his soul. If anything, the conversation with real-Cas was increasing the blood flow to his lower region.  
Dean tore his eyes away from the other man’s face and started over. “I was just, uh, having a dream and it kind of… excited me. No need to worry, you can get on your way now.” He shut his eyes and wished Cas wouldn’t ask any more questions.  
The angel’s eyes lit with understanding. “And I… was responsible for the excitement?” he inquired carefully.   
“Well when you say it like that, it sounds creepy,” Dean blustered. He rapidly tried to conjure images in his brain to turn off his lower half. Naked grandma, naked Sam…  
Cas was still staring at him. “If you’d like, I can offer assistance for your needs.”  
Dean’s head shot up. “What?! No, I…”  
Before he could finish speaking, Cas had shoved him roughly back down to the bed. The angel reached out with a firm hand and gripped his shoulders, long fingers sliding down Dean’s back.   
“Is this okay?” Cas clarified.  
“Go for it,” Dean panted back as he grabbed the back of the other man’s hair, his dick already beginning to harden. God, he was so desperate.  
Cas took control. He moved on top of Dean, pulling off their shirts with relentless efficiency. Dean could feel the heat flowing through his body as his partner ran his hands over all parts of his body, stopping to cup over his dick.  
An involuntary shiver of anticipation ran through Dean’s taut body as Cas moved his fingers along his cock, coaxing a response out of it. The eagerness was beginning to become painful, begging for a release.   
“Nice and slow, now,” the angel said softly, placing the hard dick into his mouth. He lightly caressed it with his tongue, pulling back just in time to make Dean groan in pleasure. Much to the his dismay, Cas removed the penis from between his lips.  
“Don’t stop,” he breathed heavily, panting as his body’s desires took control of him.  
“Oh, we’re only just getting started,” Cas promised. Dean knew exactly what he meant. He picked up the two fingers that Cas had outstretched to him, eagerly sucking and licking at them until they were properly wet. He allowed the two fingers to be inserted into his body, gingerly stretching the lips of his anus. Cas gently retracted his fingers, and sat up on the bed. He reached into the bedside drawer, retrieving a condom. He smirked; Dean really was always prepared for anything. Cas smoothed on the condom and guided his cock to the Dean’s opening. He eased into Dean, settling deeply into him before bringing his hands up to grip the other man’s chest. Dean moaned as Cas began thrusting, slowly at first. The angel took care to allow his hard dick to delve further into his partner, searching for the sweet spot.   
He knew he’d found it as Dean cried out; he couldn’t hold it in any longer. He began to come, Cas’s hands over his as he jerked off. Cas allowed the release at the same time, feeling the smooth liquid shoot out of his own dick still buried in Dean. He removed himself from inside his partner and slid off of him, coming to rest on his left side. Both men breathed heavily, covered in sweat and in each other’s sticky fluid.   
“I’m glad you came,” Dean was the first to speak.  
“I always come when you call.” Cas smirked.


End file.
